


Between a rock and a hard place

by alchemist17



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Sex Tapes, Sibling Incest, Stuck in a wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: Troy gets stuck in a wall. Tyreen uses the situation for financial gain.





	Between a rock and a hard place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DramaticDino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticDino/gifts), [god_queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/god_queen/gifts).

> i wrote this before the game came out so sorry if ooc

“I bet I can fit through here, he says. I'll totally fit, he says. You're an idiot Troy.” Tyreen complains, grabbing at his belt and tugging. “Why couldn't you just go around?”

“Shut up and pull!” Troy shouts, only slightly muffled through the corrugated metal. 

Tyreen puts her weight into it and the worn belt buckle gives. She collapses onto the ground, leaves her brother’s ass exposed as his trousers fall to his knees. She props herself up on her elbow, looks at Troy’s bare ass.

“TYREEN! Is my ass out?”

“Uh…”

“Tyreeeeeeeeeeen, don’t tell me I’m stuck and my ass is out! This is so embarrassing.”

Tyreen stands, brushes dust off her coat. “I don’t know, I think you look good.”

“Yeah?” Troy arches his back.

She rolls her eyes. He’s so easy to manipulate. And already some of their few hundred followers are gathering.

“Yeah, your ass looks so nice and tan out under the sun. People are looking, you know.” Tyreen leans against the wall, rests a hand on his lower back.

“People are looking?”

Tyreen waves them closer. “They think you look hot. You know you’ve got a nice fuckable ass. You’re even still open from earlier.”

One of the bolder bandits step forward. He’s one Tyreen is familiar with, has shared their bed at times. He stubbornly only uses Tediore equipment, and for loved ones-his hand raised skag and the Calypso twins, he makes teddy bears. From human skin.

Tyreen grins, pulls him close by the belt.

“Gonna fuck my brother for me?”

“If that’s what you want, my queen.”

“Go right ahead.” Tyreen drags him over to Troy’s presented ass, unfastens his belt. “You with me Troy?” She asks as she pulls his cock out, already thickening. One side of his cock is marred with scar tissue that extends all the way down his thigh, having taken his lower leg.

“Who you got for me?”

“It’s Teddy.”

“My Teddy-bear. Shit, come on, fuck me.” Troy stamps his foot impatiently. “You made me a new toy yet?”

“Sorry Troy-toy, all the hide comes back too damaged. You gotta kill someone tidily, just for me.” Teddy grabs one ass cheek, squeezes the firm flesh and pulls it aside to check on his hole.

“It’s gonna be tight bro. You want some prep?”

Troy’s cock is fully hard now, swinging as he wiggles his hips.

“No, no prep. Teddy’s gonna come in me, and then I’ll be nice and wet for the others.”

“That’s right Daddy. I can do that for you. Anything for you." Teddy says softly, reverently, even as Tyreen guides his cock home.

"Yes, fuck me wide, make me take it." Troy pleads, metal arm scraping over the rusty metal. 

"Take care of him, Teddy. I'm gonna set the camera up, see if we can get some donations."

Teddy nods seriously and holds a steady pace while she gets ready. As soon as Tyreen opens the livestream on CH4Z people tune in, devoted followers around Pandora and across the galaxies. And some not-so-devoted followers.

**69GodQueen420 starting streaming!**

**IrishSpring69 has joined the stream.**

**mozearella sticks has joined the stream.**

"Hey everyone. Lil impromptu stream today, seeing as Troy got stuck-" She pauses, and the message forum scrambles to suggest places. "in a wall. Let me show you."

Tyreen guides the camera to show her twin's torso.

**xXx-katag0w0-xXx has joined the stream.**

**Six~armed~flex has joined the stream.**

"I thought I could fit." He holds his hands up.

"He's so fucking dumb."

_ Six~armed~flex: Oh no, how tragic _

_ xXx-katag0w0-xXx: Is he hurt?  _

"He's fine. In fact, he's more than fine."

Troy takes the cue and moans. "Come on Teddy, deeper."

_ IrishSpring69: Who's Teddy? I want to be Daddy D: _

_ mozearella sticks: Are they fucking?! In front of my salad?! _

"That's right! Troy was stupid enough to get stuck, and we've decided to take advantage of his ass."

_ IrishSpring69: We wanna see!!!  _

"You guys can see… If we manage to raise enough money for… The week. Don't wanna price Troy's dignity too low."

"Bitch."

**69GodQueen420 set a donation goal.**

**FL4K has joined the stream.**

_ FL4K: u r all blocked. none of u r free from sin _

**FL4K has left the stream.**

Tyreen and the camera get closer, focusing on Troy’s face.

_ xXx-katag0w0-xXx: How long has it been? He looks absolutely destroyed already. _

“Pfft. It’s been like, a minute. He just gets so excited.” Tyrren takes his chin in her hand. “Look at him, my sweet little brother, begging for as much filthy bandit cock as he can take.”

_ IrishSpring69: I bet he’s so tight _

“How’s he feel back there Teddy?”

“Daddy is still tight.”

“That won’t do, will it? No, we want Troy fucked until he can’t help but drip come. Let’s get the ball rolling and Teddy will fuck harder.”

**xXx-katag0w0-xXx has donated.**

_ IrishSpring69: bastard. i wanted to be first _

**IrishSpring69 has donated.**

“Well, I am a goddess of my word. Teddy! Harder!”

“Oh fuck, fuck, Teddy! Com’on, harder!” Troy’s mouth hangs open.

_ IrishSpring69: oh fuck. put your fingers in his mouth _

_ xXx-katag0w0-xXx: please _

_ xXx-katag0w0-xXx: PLEASE _

Tyreen puts her fingers into his open mouth, presses down on his tongue.

“Yeah, you wanna see him with a cock in his mouth? He does look good when his mouth is full.”

_ IrishSpring69: can we see? please please please _

“No, I don’t think I’ll let you see Troy sucking dick today.” Tyreen says, cupping his chin. “But I do want to do something with his mouth.”

Troy sticks his tongue out.

“What is it, baby? What do you want?” She teases.

“You know what I want.” His eyes are heavy lidded, hazy.

“Say it for the viewers honey.”

“I wanna eat your pussy.”

_ IrishSpring69: i wanna eat her pussy _

_ xXx-katag0w0-xXx: god i wish that were me _

“You want some pussy huh?”

Troy’s chin splits open, the seams of his cheeks parting as his face opens up. His tongue twines around her fingers. Tyreen turns the camera around, let’s them see his tongue as it trails over her face.

“Mmm, you hungry for pussy, baby brother? Alright. Someone bring me a chair.”

She lets him keep licking at her face while someone scurries off. They come back with her makeshift throne, broken gun parts stuffed in the back of an old armchair.

_ IrishSpring69: is that a fucking throne? fucking god complex much _

**xXx-katag0w0-xXx has donated.**

_ IrishSpring69: fucking kiss ass _

_ xXx-katag0w0-xXx: you deserve a better throne my queen _

“Thanks Katagawa. The guys tried their best, but honestly? I’m pretty sure it’s stuffed with skag skin.” Tyreen unbuttons her trousers, lets Troy grab at the waistband and tug.

He growls when her cunt is revealed, tongue shooting straight between her thigh to her hole.

“Troy, woah! At least let me sit down bro.” She laughs, pushes at her trousers to the ground.

Tyreen waves the chair closer, perches on the edge of the seat and leans back.

_ IrishSpring69: that’s it, spread yourself out for me _

The stream shows Troy’s hair squashed against her stomach. It covers most of the action.

_ IrishSpring69: tyreen, babe, let me see your pussy _

“Troy, Zane wants to see my pussy.”

Troy snarls at the camera. The move actually exposes more of Tyreen than before.

**IrishSpring69 has donated.**

_ IrishSpring69: that’s for the glimpse your dumb fuck brother just gave me. what’s it gonna take to see it proper doll? _

“Troy, what’ll it take for you to let them see?”

He holds up a hand, pulls the trigger on a mock gun.

**IrishSpring69 has sent you a gift!**

_ IrishSpring69: beat that, katagawa _

Tyreen taps on the icon. It’s a twelve month subscription to  _ Gun Crate. _

“Troy, it’s  _ Gun Crate _ !”

“Holy shit, fucking  _ Gun Crate _ ! For how long?”

“A year.”

“Fucking sugar daddy. Alright, you can see some pussy.” Troy rests his head on her thigh, gestures CH4Z closer.

_ Six~armed~flex: oh that’s the stuff _

“Didn’t realise you were still here, Amara.”

_ Six~armed~flex: yeah, i’m still here. Zane’s watching it on full volume, might as well see the picture too _

“How are you finding the view dear?”

_ Six~armed~flex: For the most part, not particularly titillating. But this? This is good. _

Troy’s large fingers spread her open, showing how small and tidy her hole is. 

_ xXx-katag0w0-xXx: iuytrdxcvbnjkiuyg _

_ IrishSpring69: PUSSY _

_ Six~armed~flex: That’s better. _

_ xXx-katag0w0-xXx: its so beautiful i m gonna cruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu _

_ Six~armed~flex: I think you’ve killed Katagawa. Congratulations. _

“Awesome. Get back in there Troy.” Tyreen grins.

His face blossoms open, tongue darting out. The tip prods at her clit before pushing inside.

“There’s a good boy.” She says, scratching behind his ear.

“My queen?”

“Sup Teddy?”

_ IrishSpring69: who the FUCK is teddy _

“I’d like to come.”

_ IrishSpring69: you know what i dont care who he is i just want to see troy’s ruined hole PLEASE _

_ xXx-katag0w0-xXx: seriously though who is teddy _

“Ah, you know, Teddy’s a pal.”

_ xXx-katag0w0-xXx: a pal _

_ IrishSpring69: a pal _

“A pal. He swings more Troy’s way than mine but he doesn’t mind me being close while he does it.” Tyreen combs her fingers through his hair.

_ xXx-katag0w0-xXx: does what _

_ Six~armed~flex: They fuck, dumbass. And Tyreen is there. _

_ xXx-katag0w0-xXx: ooooooooooooh _

_ xXx-katag0w0-xXx: right okay _

_ IrishSpring69: so can we see _

“Teddy, you can come. Let me know when you’re done”

_ IrishSpring69: no please you gotta let us see _

She checks their total. They’re pretty close to their goal, but Tyreen isn’t feeling kind.

“Someone better donate and quick, Teddy’s close.”

**mozearella sticks has donated.**

_ Six~armed~flex: moze fuck off I’m watching the pussy _

_ mozearella sticks: if u want pussy come and look at mine _

_ Six~armed~flex: I’m not getting up to look at your pussy _

_ IrishSpring69: shut up and fuck already _

**IrishSpring69 has donated.**

**Donation goal reached!**

_ Six~armed~flex: I’m going to fucking kill you _

Tyreen flicks CH4Z and it spins before flying around to Troy’s side of the wall.

_ IrishSpring69: oh TEDDY _

_ xXx-katag0w0-xXx: him big _

_ mozearella sticks: oh wow _

“Teddy, they like you!”

Teddy winks at the camera. He holds CH4Z gently, guides the viewfinder down to Troy’s ass.

“You look good Troy. Like a proper god slut.” Tyreen murmurs, watching the feed on her echo as she strokes his hair. “Such a good boy.”

She watches as Teddy slams into Troy a few more times, rhythm lost as he starts to come. Troy whines when he pulls out, spreads his cheeks for the camera.

“Gorgeous.”

Troy groans, smearing spit over her thighs as he paws at her arm.

“You wanna see?” She tilts the echo so he can see.

“I look good.”

“Yeah baby. We hit our goal. Do you want to keep going?” Tyreen tries to wipe his mouth but he just keeps drooling.

Troy wiggles, stamps his foot on the other side of the wall. “Keep going.”

She bends down, curling up to kiss him. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

He rests his head on her thigh, her hand in his hair.

“Teddy! Pick the next one.”

Tyreen doesn’t bother looking at who’s next.

“You’re so good looking after our family like this. Does it feel good?”

“It’s good.”

“Are you gonna come?”

“Yeah...M’so close."

"I know you can do it."

"Ty-die, fuuuuck." He whines, back arching as another bandit pushes in.

It takes just a few more thrusts before he comes.

“You’re doing so good. I’m so proud.”

**xXx-katag0w0-xXx has donated.**


End file.
